


Why Tony Stark is often late for meetings

by winterironabyss



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Extremis - free form, Extremis Tony Stark, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism, it's still tony so, problems with tagging as always, we regret nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironabyss/pseuds/winterironabyss
Summary: James adores being on his knees in front of Tony. Tony greatly approves.





	Why Tony Stark is often late for meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shi-Toyu as a wonderful and patient beta for making this readable!

James _adores_ being on his knees in front of Tony. Tony greatly approves.

Tony leans against the wall, his shoulder blades pressed into the cold concrete. He lowers his gaze and twines his fingers through dark messy strands, squeezing almost painfully, making James look up at him. James, who just pushed Tony into the dark corridor and went down on his knees, jerks his chin up and grins with dark mischief, blue eyes almost glowing and pupils pulsing – a wild, hot, full of desire, passionate look.

A red light begins to glow from deep within Tony’s eyes and he grins wickedly in response, dragging James closer, pressing him into the fly of his tight, perfectly tailored pants, feeling two different arms – one cold metal and one warm flesh – gripping his thighs. There is no need to control James or guide him, he likes it all so fucking much himself – being like that, on his knees, taking Tony’s hot cock deep into his mouth, and he knows, oh damn but he knows how to do it to make Tony lose his mind so he’s not able to think about anything except how to push even deeper into that tight throat one more time. 

And sometimes Tony desperately needs not to think.

So, James presses his lips against the fly and grabs the end of the belt with his teeth, pushes the button out with his tongue and pulls the fly down with his teeth again, seemingly denying himself the option of doing all that with his hands. Just to do it as hot, as wicked and as dirty as it could possibly be.

But, oh, Tony could add even _more fire_.

The moment those full, shameless lips touch his half-aroused cock, Tony flares up with flaming, glowing Extremis lines, running from his arc reactor across his skin, not quite burning through the clothes but raising his body temperature significantly. James moans loudly, hisses and laughs wickedly. Looks up with now dark eyes, drowning in desire, and sticks out his tongue, licking along the glowing lines of the technological pattern now on Tony’s stomach.

“It’s not that dark in here, _iskorka_ , but thanks for the light.”

“I was afraid your vision got worse, old man.”

James smirks in amusement and finally opens his mouth. Tony can’t hold back a heavy breath and pulls him even closer under James’ smug look. Then James closes his eyes and takes Tony’s cock into his mouth, lips getting red and swollen so deliciously fast, stretching around his cock so right that Tony groans unwillingly, jerks his hips and groans again when that perfect, warm, slick mouth takes all the length. The head of his cock pressed against the back of Bucky’s throat. Tony’s vision blurs, his body’s burning with more than just the Extremis, his heart beating fast, pushing blood and the virus through his veins, which makes him feel even hotter. James lavishes Tony’s cock with his tongue, sucks, pulling in his cheeks, moans, which sends sparks along Tony’s spine. Then he takes it all in again, nose pressing into Tony’s groin, lips tight around the base of his cock. Tony knows how that feels: holding your breath, unable to breathe in, head of the cock pressing, hot and hard, the taste of it on your tongue.

And he knows how much James likes it.

Tony takes James’ hair in a fist, squeezing tight, puts the other hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Moments like these are the only ones when James lets Tony control him, so he just relaxes and enjoys it.

Tony growls and fucks his mouth, faster and faster, almost not letting him take a normal breath. He even pushes himself away from the wall, and watches with his eyes closed, using security cameras instead – watches them both, himself, roughly fucking James’ open mouth open, Extremis lines glowing brightly, and James on the knees in front of him, moaning around his cock. He feels James’ fingers pressing deep into his skin, squeezing his ass, not trying to stop him, but encouraging him to go even faster. It gets harder to hold the fire inside and, goddammit, Tony thinks, him? Holding back?

He growls again, grins, looking down at where swollen lips are encircling his slick cock, feels his muscles tense. He pulls James’ hair one last time, pushing deep inside, and comes into his mouth and on his red lips, breathing heavily and enjoying that perfect, hot, wonderful void in his head. Tony leans against the cold wall, releasing James from his tight grip. He watches James swallowing everything he gave him, then coming closer and licking along his sensitive and still-hard cock, almost purring softly like a cat with cream. Tony hisses, grips his hair again, but only slightly pulls it to release it after and to gently massage his head.

His body temperature starts to get back to normal, the lines slowly disappearing. James stands up and presses Tony into the wall, a smug, satisfied grin on his red, swollen lips. He licks his lips wickedly and Tony kisses him deeply, desire flaring up in him like he didn’t get release just a moment ago. But a kiss is not sucking Tony off, so James kisses him back roughly, tongues fighting, and doesn’t let him lead so easily now. He bites Tony’s lower lip and rubs against him, groaning, when Tony rubs his fingers against James’ cock through the jeans, unbuttoning them with the other hand.

Tony is already half an hour late for the meeting, but James adores being on his knees in front of him and Tony greatly approves of that.

**Author's Note:**

> iskorka - little spark (rus.)


End file.
